The present invention relates to an inspection and ejector unit for preforms for plastic containers in a transportation line, and to a corresponding method.
A transportation line having a clamping conveyor for preforms for, for example, PET bottles, without an inspection and ejector unit, is described, for example, in EP 1 925 575 A1.